Here It Comes
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. Face has a mission to carry out and no backup to rely on.


Title: Here it comes

Author: Therm

Disclaimer: I don't own the team.

Summary: The challenge; 'Your character is carrying something mysterious in a bag. Give him/her a story and tell us what's in the bag' and I've combined it with another challenge about using the following as the opening line. 'They'd be here soon, too soon.' The first challenge had a 200 word or less limit but as it's combined with one that doesn't have a limit, I'm going for the latter of no word limit. Set during series five. Face is on a top secret mission and he needs to leave the package before 'they' arrive. Oooohh!

Warnings: None.

Here It Comes

They'd be here soon, too soon.

He knew the pressure was on and that he didn't have as much time as he'd like to complete the task in hand.

Face knew that he had no back up for this mission and that meant that he was being heavily relied on. To be fair, he had radio contact with Hannbal, but he knew he couldn't call on him. There was nothing he could do if things went wrong.

The first part of his task was over, to get into the house with the package, safely tucked in his arms and not alert anyone to his neat little breaking and entering trick. It hadn't been easy, he knew the consequences of what would happen if he dropped the package. It really wasn't worth thinking about.

Darkness surrounded him and he waited a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Once the objects in the room started to come into focus, he began to make his way through the lounge.

It was small, at least compared to what he was used to, but there was a lot in it. More furniture that Face thought was needed but each to his own. It didn't really matter to him, only that it provided a bigger tripping risk and he could not afford to trip.

There were only three doors he could go to, but he knew the right room, it was the closest one to him. He made his way over to it, opening the door and letting the dim moonlight that illuminated the lounge spill into this room.

The foot of the bed was just within the door, once again illuminating the size of the house.

He placed the package down at the beds end with the piles of shoes that littered the area. Thankful to have it out of his hands, he wiped the small traces of sweat from them and onto his jeans.

In his haste to relieve himself of the package, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings and now heard the car doors slamming as they arrived back.

Damn! How could he have let himself slip up so badly?

Pushing that though to the back of his mind, he left the room and closed the door quietly and then made his way to the next room where he planned to escape from the window.

It wasn't until he'd closed the door behind him that he realised that the bathroom window was too small for him to get out of and that he'd trapped himself.

He contemplated calling for Hannibal, but he could hear voices as the door was opened and then shut and locked as they entered the house.

He couldn't make out what was being said, just hearing the voices.

Pressing himself up against the door he listened carefully.

"Why don't you go change, then we'll talk about how we're gonna sort out Jackson and his family."

Face heard the door next to him open and close. God he was in there with the package.

He opened the bathroom door and acknowledged the shock on the faces of the two men sanding there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to be out of here before we arrived Face." Hannibal said, quietly.

"I know! That's why I'm sneaking out now." Face said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He won't even notice you once he's seen his surprise."

"I'm gonna get the stuff from the van." BA said and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"What stuff? We didn't talk about other stuff?" Face asked.

"BA's idea. And if you tell him I told you, we'll both be dead." Hannibal warned.

"Like it's a big deal. This whole puppy idea was his anyway." Face said.

"I know, you know, but Murdock's not allowed to know."

A sudden noise in the bedroom alerted them both to the fact that Murdock had found the puppy that Face had carefully left in the room for him.

BA made it back just in time to see Murdock and the puppy emerge from the bedroom.

The look on his face was what they had gone to all this trouble for.

It was worth it.

The End.


End file.
